


sugary sweet

by Cypherr



Series: MCYT agere oneshots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, If you ship anyone mentioned in this story with each other I will find you, Non-Sexual Age Play, WHY DOESN'T MOMZA HAVE A TAG??????, and I will make you wish you were dead, friend smile, i'm upset over this fact, only the characters that they portray, this is not a representation of the content creators themselves, this is not a ship fic you sick fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: Tommy was spending his Christmas with Phil and Kristin and he couldn't ask for anything better
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT agere oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054163
Comments: 22
Kudos: 564





	sugary sweet

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is another Little! Tommy fic, but with CG! Momza and Dadza. This also takes place in the same universe as the last one, an unspecified amount of time after it, but can be read stand alone as the only real mention of it is Wilbur.  
> Tommy is my comfort character and you can pry him from my cold dead hands

It was Christmas eve and Tommy was spending it with Phil. He'd been there for a few days already as his parents were out on another business trip and Phil had offered to let him stay with him and Kristin. (They were always out. Did they even care anymore?)

They had just taken the sugar cookies they had made earlier out of the oven- or, rather, Kristin did as he sat on the counter and watched while snaking on a candy cane Phil had given him minutes prior.

"When can we decorate him?" He asked around the candy in his mouth, absentmindedly swinging his legs, but being careful to not kick the cabinets below.

"It'll be at least half an hour. Gotta wait for them to cool. Come on, I'm sure Phil has a movie up by now." She ruffled his hair, ignoring his half-hearted protests and attempts to stop her. The affection didn't stop him from grumbling about his hair, however, using slightly sticky hands to try and 'fix' the mess that had been 'created.' (There was no fixing it. He had perpetual bedhead no matter what he tried to do to it. It was a curse he simply had to live with.)

He hopped off the counter, following Kristin into the small living room where, true to prediction, Phil had a cheesy Hallmark movie ready to play and plenty of fuzzy blankets to snuggle under laid out on the couch. He had even gone the extra mile and made some hot cocoa while the two of them had been distracted, the three steaming mugs set on the coffee table. He grinned, feeling giddy at the prospect of spending a genuinely affectionate Christmas with people he cared about (with parental figures that actually cared about him.)

He was quick to claim his spot on the sofa, squished between the other two, a velvety gray blanket covering all but his head and his hands which cradled a warm mug of cocoa close, savoring the warmth more than the tase, though it was delicious. (How could you blame him? It was cold. Sure, he was a Big Man who had grown up in Britain and therefore was used to the crushing, never-ending chill that plagued the country through the winter months, but it didn't mean he had to like it.)

The movie, as predicted, was cheesy, but he was enjoying it nevertheless, if less for the movie and more for the experience. Giggling out petty insults and plot flaws was a lot more fun than sitting down and watching a serious movie, even if he really only did it to hear the laughs and chuckles Phil and Kristin would let out in response. He hadn't been so potently overjoyed in a very long time, so he didn't notice that he had begun to slip.

He didn't notice that he had started to lean into Kristin, or that he had bundled himself up further, taking far more comfort in the warmth and pressure of the blanket than he should, or that his jokes had become a bit more childish. Tommy may not have realized, but Kristin sure did- and, by extension, Phil. They didn't bring any attention to the face, merely letting the boy be and have his fun. She only wrapped an arm around his shoulder and tugged him further into her side, carding into the tough like a cat, and if he could purr, he likely would be doing so.

"You ready to go decorate some cookies, Toms?" The baby blue eyes that gazed up at her with childlike excitement made her heart soar, feeling warm and fuzzy at the excited nod he gave and his blinding grin. She led him back into the kitchen by his hand, letting Phil gather their empty mugs to toss into the sink.

"What colors are ya thinkin', mate?" Phil smiled, bringing over a box of food coloring as Kristin retrieved the white icing from the fridge. Tommy sat on a barstool, idly fiddling with a piece of plastic. He bit his lip as he stared at the box of colors, trying his best to decide. In the end, he just shrugged, mumbling a quiet 'I dunno.'

"How about we do all of them?" The ginger sat down next to him ruffling Tommy's messy blonde hair. "That way, no one had to decide." Tommy nodded, grin back on his face, leaning into the touch instead of complaining like he usually would.

Phil handed him one of the broken cookies while he and Kristin mixed the colors together. Occasionally the two would crack a joke just to hear Tommy giggle. While the younger was distracted with a joke and the cookie he was nibbling on, Phil snapped a picture to send to Wilbur. It was a little blurry and the lighting was odd, but it warmed his heart all the same. He sent it to Wilbur, captioning the image with 'my boy' and an overabundance of heart emojis. Wilbur responded quickly with a blurred selfie of him 'pogging' and a string of incomprehensible capital letters.

'Put him on call Phil!!! I wanna talk to him!!!!' Phil snorted at the message, clicking the call button and pressed the speaker before sliding the phone over to where Tommy was sitting.

"It's Wilbur, Toms. He wanted to talk to you."

"TOMMY!" Wilbur shouted, his smile practically audible through the crackle of his phone speaker. Tommy giggled into his hand, pillowing his head on his arms as he stared at the phone almost in reverence.

"Hi, Wilby." Tommy was quiet and subdued- almost shy- but he could see the mirth in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas!" Wilbur yelled after a moment and Tommy's face practically lit up.

"Merry Christmas, Wilby!" Phil and Kristin watched on with smiles on their faces as Tommy and Wilbur talked, the blonde boy babbling on about anything and everything, the brunette on the other end of the line encouraging him and even giving him new topics to ramble about. 

"I gotta go color cookies now, Wilby!"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then, yeah?"

"Really?" Tommy's voice was back to the quiet tone it had started as.

"Yeah, kiddo! Promise!" Tommy giggled again at Wilbur's over the top excitement.

"Okay, Wilby. Love you!"

"Love you too, Toms!" And then the line went dead, the screen flashing 'call ended.'

Phil smiled, pushing the colored bowls of colored icing and the plate of sugar cookies closer to Tommy while Kristin went and retrieved some dull utensils and sprinkles to help actually decorate the cookies with.

"You ready, Toms?" Phil asked. 

"Yeah!" Kristin handed him a small spatula- one of the super dull ones meant to serve butter- and told him to decorate any of the cookies however he wanted. Tommy chose a stocking shaped cookie first, slathering it in a pastel blue icing, but making sure to color the top part- the 'fuzz' of the stocking- a plain white. They continued on like that, laughing and joking around, making Tommy go cross-eyed at one point when Kristin placed a glob of yellow icing on his nose.

It was nearing midnight by the time all the cookies had been decorated and set out on a platter, and everything had been cleaned up. (Tommy had insisted on helping and they eventually gave in by letting the little boy dry the dishes. Of course, he wasn't really drying them- Kristin was after Phi washed them- but it made him happy.) They returned to the paused movie on the couch, Kristin pulling the barely awake boy into her side, letting him lay his head down in her lap, his long legs spread over Phil's. The cheesy Hallmark movie lulled him to sleep along with the hand in his hair and the hands resting gently on his fuzzy, pajama clad legs.

"Goodnight, kiddo," Kristin whispered as she saw the boy begin to doze off.

"G'night. L've you," he slurred, blue eyes finally shutting.

**Author's Note:**

> I know everything I've written has been super fluffy but I cannot bring myself to write angst yet TwT  
> ALSO let me know if y'all have any requests. I can't promise I'll do all of them because it really depends on if I can get myself motivated enough to actually write something, but having an idea of where to go with these oneshots would be nice. and PLEASE keep it sfw- I cannot stress that enough  
> it doesn't have to be like irl either, it can be SMP related, whether that be SMP Earth or Dream SMP (I'm not comfortable with doing SMPLive agere content just because I know a lot of the CCs there would probably not be very comfortable with it.)


End file.
